


For the Sake of Tradition

by Aetherios



Series: Leaves Fall And So Do We [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherios/pseuds/Aetherios
Summary: “Do it, then,” she whispered, taking hold of his wrist once more. Firm. Insistent. “Apologize.”He stood there for a moment, breathing heavily and watching her. “And you’ll forgive me? For all of it?”“It’s the Harvest Moon,” she murmured again and looked up to meet his piercing gaze. “New beginnings and whatnot. I can’t break traditions like that, you know.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Leaves Fall And So Do We [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947763
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	For the Sake of Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> This was written for [LadyKenz347's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347) OTP-ober Challenge. Day 1: Harvest Moon.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Draco shot up in his four-poster at the sound and fumbled around his nightstand for his wand. Clenching his fingers tightly around the Hawthorn, he swung his legs over the bed and tipped out of his dormitory. He slowly approached the common room entrance, his wand drawn in his shaking hands. 

He opened the door, expecting to see dark robes and a mask, but was met with the outline of a girl instead. The soft glow at the tip of her wand was the only source of light in the dark hallway, and he couldn’t make out her face. But he could recognize that frizzy hair anywhere.

“Granger,” he acknowledged, and he could hear the relief in his voice. He didn’t think it would ever go away, this racing of his heart every time there was a knock at the door. He wiped his clammy palms against his trousers and swallowed thickly. “Why— what are you—?”

“I’m here to apologize!” she said quickly, then shook her head. She took a deep breath and spoke again. “I just… I wanted to apologize. For everything that happened before… well, before,” she finished weakly.

He blinked at her, trying to process what she was saying because it made no sense at all. She wanted to apologize? What did she need to apologize for?

“It’s just that,” she started again, fingers twiddling with her wand now, “tonight’s the Harvest Moon, you see. It symbolizes a new beginning.” Her eyes darted to the window behind him, where the full moon illuminated the room with a dim orange light. 

“So, I just wanted to apologize to you for all… for all past grievances, I suppose. To ask for your forgiveness so that we can start over,” she explained, glancing up at him through her lashes. 

When he still didn’t say anything, she let out a nervous chuckle. “It’s alright, of course, if you can’t forgive me. I can understand if—”

“No!” he blurted out. Her eyes widened and he cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. “It’s not because I don’t want to forgive you. It's just that you have absolutely _nothing_ to apologize for. It should be the other way around!” 

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he tried again. “If anything, I should be the one apologizing right now. Not you,” he began slowly, taking a step back into the commons. “I’m the one who was a complete prick to you for all these years. I’m the one who called you that— that _word_ when I wasn’t even old enough to know what it meant.”

He was pacing now, long and aggressive strides back and forth. “Malfoy—” Granger started, taking a step into the room. He held out a hand to her and she promptly shut her mouth. He was speaking now, and she’d have to wait her turn. 

“And I’m the one who hexed you in the halls, and taunted you for your teeth and your hair,” he said next, glancing at her. He didn’t know how he could have ever found her hair anything but magnificent. It was obnoxious and explosive — a perfect representation of her — and it glowed almost amber in the moonlight. 

“I’m the one who joined the Death Eaters,” he scowled, pacing even faster now. “I’m the one who served a cause that wanted people like you dead.” 

“We were only children, Malfoy,” she insisted, grabbing his wrist. _Only children,_ he scoffed internally. It didn’t matter if he was a child or not — He knew exactly what he was doing when he took the Dark Mark. He knew exactly which side he was on when she was dragged to the Manor just last year. He snatched his hand out of her grasp and turned to face her. 

“I’m the one who watched as you were tortured on the floor of my own home. And I did nothing to stop it from happening. _Nothing,_ ” he hissed, taking a step forward. “So don't you even dare try to apologize when it's me who should be the one fucking apologizing, Granger.”

Her eyes widened fractionally, but she shook her head, steely resolve in her brown depths. “Do it, then,” she whispered, taking hold of his wrist once more. Firm. Insistent. “Apologize.”

He stood there for a moment, breathing heavily and watching her. “And you’ll forgive me? For all of it?” A few months ago, it seemed impossible that he would ever be forgiven for all that he had done. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it was right within his grasp now.

“It’s the Harvest Moon,” she murmured again and looked up to meet his piercing gaze. “New beginnings and whatnot. I can’t break traditions like that, you know.”

His breath caught in his throat. This was it. This was his second chance, and he’d be a fool not to take it. “Then I’m sorry, Granger. For everything,” he said, and it’s the most sincere he’s ever been in his life. 

Then his lips quirk up into a slight smirk. “And if it really means that much, I forgive you too. For the sake of tradition, you know.” 

“For the sake of tradition," she agreed with a smile. 


End file.
